Where there once was none
by Fueled By Dr. Pepper
Summary: Seblaine week day 6 - Family Seblaine. The arrival of a new addition to the Anderson-Smythe family. 740 words.


The whole process was less stressful than people made it seem. Karen called, Sebastian met her at the hospital, and they were in a private room in no time.

"Blaine, I'm serious. It's okay. Just get here in one piece. Everything's fine."

He hung up the phone.

Karen smiled, "He panicked, didn't he?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and nodded.

A nurse walked in to check the labor's progress. She looked over the fetal heart rate monitor's readings and started frowning.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head but left the room quickly. She came back with the doctor. The doctor made the same face and turned to talk to them.

"Karen and the labor are progressing perfectly but the baby's still not doing well – heart rate is decreasing. Best option – caesarean section and get it all over with."

Sebastian looked to Karen who seemed to be focused and attentive rather than overly emotional. She took a minute to think before nodding.

"Let's do it."

From then, it was a quick prep to get her ready to roll into surgery. It was the long strip of passing other rooms down the hall that seemed to unsettle her. She gripped the sidebar of the bed.

"Sebastian, I'm scared."

He tripped in the quick pace of following the wheeling bed.

"What do you need me to do?"

He was prepared for every eventuality in this situation. Calculated, methodical preparation that had been ready for weeks. Nothing was to be out of the blue. Or it wasn't supposed to be.

Karen took a deep breath at the operating room doors.

"Just get Blaine."

Sebastian stopped short of walking into the room. He shook off the upset feeling in the pit of his stomach and walked back to the labor and delivery ward.

Blaine was pacing by the room he was told to arrive at.

"Where is she?"

Sebastian filled him in and sent him off so he could be with Karen. Then he walked the last few steps to the waiting room and sat down in the nearest chair. He answered the family's calls and texted a mass update to their friends. Then he waited. He forced himself to think positively. This wasn't the one moment he had to be a dad. Karen was the surrogate, not the baby. There was no way to tell if the baby would be just as partial to Blaine over Sebastian as Karen was.

"Sebastian, there's someone who wants to meet you."

Sebastian turned his head and there was Blaine, still in the disposable scrubs from the O.R., with a bundle in his arms. Sebastian sprung up, but didn't walk closer.

Blaine chuckled and slowly made his way to Sebastian, "Sebastian, this is our son."

Sebastian took the pile of blankets with the tiny human wrapped up in them, glancing at Blaine.

"Son, huh?"

"Well, obviously, gender expression might change at a later date but for all intents and purposes, we have a male child."

Sebastian rocked on his feet, staring at the closed eyes of this brand new person.

"How's Karen?" he forced himself to ask.

"She's fine. Everything went swimmingly. He just needed to get out here quickly, I guess."

Sebastian nodded, still not tearing his eyes from the baby.

"What was the weight and everything? You know everyone's going to press us for the details."

Blaine smiled, not that Sebastian noticed, and patted his arm.

"Tell you what. You stay here with him and I'll get everyone on the same page. They should wheel Karen back over here in a bit."

Sebastian nodded and continued looking over his child. He sat down and carefully shifted the baby so that he could use his other arm to move the swaddling a bit. He counted fingers and toes. Running his finger over the little bit of hair on the baby's head, he noticed his eyelids flutter a bit. He froze. Then, with extreme caution, he ran his finger over the child's cheek. The infant moved his head towards the sensation, opening and closing his mouth.

"He likes you."

Sebastian looked up to see Blaine watching them over his shoulder with a smile on his face.

"You think he will?"

Blaine, mindful of the child in Sebastian's arms, pressed a kiss to his husband's cheek.

"He will love you. I know I do."

The moment would later be pinpointed as the exact point where Sebastian felt their family started.


End file.
